Misunderstandings
by sports lover12and ff lover3
Summary: This is a season 2 finale rewrite. Please read, one-shot unless asked to do more! I don't own anything! Caskett


**Hey guys, I know I'm a bit late with this one but I had to get it out of my head.**

**I'm thinking I'll keep it a one-shot but if enough people ask I might do a tiny bit more. **

**This is what I wished happened in the finale. Starts right after she asked Castle to talk.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

_This is it Kate just go for it,_ Kate thought as she and Castle made their way to her desk.

"Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to get to know and I don't always let on what is on my mind but this past year working with you… I've had a really good time", Kate started as she gathered her thoughts.

"Yeah, me too", Castle agreed still confused to where this was leading.

"So, I'm just going to so I'm just going to say this and-", Kate said before getting interrupted.

"Richard", the voice of a blond lady coming their way said. Kate recognized the women as Gina, Castle's ex-wife and publisher. "You ready?"

"Hey Gina. Beckett you remember my ex-wife", Castle said as he turned to smile at Gina.

"And publisher", Gina added putting her hand on Caste's arm.

"Yes, we spoke the other day and it looks like you finally tracked him down", Beckett said as an uncomfortable feeling came into the pit of her stomach.

"Oh well yeah, he such a little boy sometimes", Gina said as Castle shrugged his shoulders.

_Why would you say that as a bad thing? Sure it's annoying sometimes but it's one of the things I love about him. Wait love? Wow yeah I love him. I love Richard Castle! Wait focus on the task at hand, Gina and Castle, _Kate thought as she looked at Castle.

"I don't know why it's not like I bite", Gina said as she looked at Castle before adding, "Much."

_Now she is just gloating, _Kate thought as her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Well we better get going or we'll get stuck in traffic", Gina said as she looked down at the phone in her hand.

"Going?" Kate asked pasted the lump in her throat. She knew this was the moment where her heart was going to be broken.

"To Remy's we're going to grab a quick meal to talk about the book before I go out to the Hamptons and she goes where every a witch goes during the day", Castle said as he stuck out his tongue at Gina.

_This is why you don't let people get close to your heart they just- wait what? Did he say they were only doing lunch? I STILL HAVE A CHANCE! _Kate thought as her mind took a moment to wrap around the thought.

"So you two aren't …?" Kate asked trailing off trying to get rid of that little doubt in her head about the two.

"No… oh god no! No offense Gina but never again", Castle said causing Kate to hide her smile.

"None taken. Actually now is a good time as ever to tell you Rick but I'M ENGAGED", Gina said as she took her hand out from under her coat to show off her new ring.

Both Kate and Rick said at the same time, "Congrats Gina." They turned and smiled at each.

_Now or never. Fight or flight,_ Kate thought as she turned back towards Gina.

"I'm not trying to be rude but is there any way I can steal Castle for a moment. I need to talk to him", Kate said as she dared to look at Castle who looked curious.

"I'll be waiting in the car downstairs Richard", Gina said before going back to the elevator.

"What is it Kate?" Castle asked in a gentle confused voice.

She smiled, she loved the way he said her name. Kate looked into his eyes and noticed that there was hope in them. She turned her head and looked at her friends who quickly turned away turning to act as they were listening to every word that was said. "Come on let's go to the break room away from prying eyes", Kate said as she nodded towards the group who turned back to look at them.

Castle smiled at her as he followed her to the break room. Thankfully, it was empty as Kate went to close both door and the blinds. Castle just leaned against the counter watching her.

Kate closed the last door and took a deep breath before she knew what she wanted to do. She turned around and started to walk to Rick.

"So what is-", Rick started to ask when all of a sudden Kate got to Rick and cut off his words by kissing him.

Rick was shocked at first and remained unmoving. Kate started to get nervous that maybe she was too late as she started to pull back. That caused Rick to snap out of his shock and respond as he pulling her closer with his hand on the back of her neck and one on her waist, deepening the kiss as he moved his lips over her. Kate smiled into the kiss as their tongues battle for dominance.

They pull back just enough to breathe when air became a problem as they leaned their foreheads together. _Better than my fantasies,_ both of them thought.

"Wow that was …" Kate started.

"Yeah, it was", Rick said as he smiled at her. They both started leaning back in when a thought came to Rick's mind.

"Wait Kate", Rick started as he untangled himself from her, Rick saw the hurt in her eyes, "Kate I want this, I want you, I want us-."

"Me too Rick, more than you know", Kate said as she brought her hand up to cup his face.

"But Kate we can't do this", Rick said. He saw how this flash bombed Kate as she took a step back with hurt, embarrassment, and anger clear on her face and in her eyes.

"Why not?! How could you just say that you wanted us then turn around and that?!" Kate hissed at him while tears came to her eyes.

"No, Kate let me explain what I mean. I've been on the other side and trust me no one deserves that feeling", Rick explained to her as he grabbed both of her hands.

Kate was beyond confused at his words, "What are you talking about?"

"Demming, the guy you're dating. It isn't fair to him", Rick said as he took a step back, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Kate smiled at him and how sweet he was, here she was pretty much throwing herself at him and he is worried about her cheating on someone else but that was her wonderful, sweet man. "I broke it off with him earlier. It wasn't fair to either of us."

"Why not?" Rick asked as he smiled finally hearing that Demming was gone.

"Because I'm in love with someone else", Kate said as she cupped his cheek again. She laughed at his expression; it looked like he just had every one of his birthdays and Christmases at once as his face lit up in a smile." I love you, Rick."

Castle leaned forward catching her in a sweet kiss as he tried to show her his feelings through it.

"I love you too, Kate", he said once they pulled back. It was Kate's turn to break out in a smile as she pecked him on the lips two more times.

"So is that invitation to the Hamptons still open?" Kate asked as she watched his smile grow.

"Yup! It was waiting for the woman I love", Rick said as he kissed her again.

They were so caught on in the kiss that neither of them heard the door open as Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, and Montgomery stuck their heads in and smiled at the couple.

Lanie's squeal was what finally alerted the couple of their pretense. Both of them turned bright red about being caught but couldn't be happier. "Finally", Lanie said as she hugged her best friend.

The group went around giving hugs before Ryan and Esposito grabbed Rick and Kate sitting them both down in chairs.

Both of them had their arms crossed and had an imposing look to them that made Kate a little scared.

"Castle, you have become a brother to us these past 2 years…" Ryan started

"But Beckett is like our sister and if you hurt her we'll hide your body so it will never be found, all of us", Esposito finished.

Rick gulped and nodded, "Trust me I never want hurt Kate and if I do, I'll already do a lot worse to myself."

Kate smiled at how protection the boys were being and at Castle's words but then the boys turned their attention towards her with the same look.

"Beckett you're like a sister to us", Ryan started again.

"But Castle is like our brother so the same warning goes to you if you hurt him", Esposito finished.

Kate just nodded, to surprised to talk. She had never been on that side of the conversion and they were actually scary, she was proud in a weird way about their loyalty to Castle.

The boys smiled hugging both of them before she turned to Captain Montgomery, "Sir, can I take the week off to go to the Hamptons?" Kate asked her boss.

"No but what you can do is take the summer off. You have so many vacation days saved up that you will still have extra went you get back", Montgomery said as he smiled at her.

Both Rick and Kate smiled at each other when Rick felt his phone vibrate. "It's Gina, I got to go. I'll see you all in the fall", Rick said to the group as he smiled at them. He went to Kate, "I'll pick you up later", he pecked her on the lips and walked over to the elevator.

_This was going to be a good summer, _Rick and Kate thought.

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Please review, good or bad I want to hear your thoughts, they make me better.**

**Thanx!**


End file.
